nickiminajfandomcom-20200222-history
Roman Zolanski
Woah she totally wouldnt like make up that for attention would she?!?! WOULD SHE?!! Development and personality The first reference to Roman was a passing mention on Twitter—Minaj simply stated that she had "officially changed her name" and that she would only respond to Roman Zolanski.Maraj, Onika. (@NICKIMINAJ). I've officially changed my name and will only respond....to Roman. Roman Zolanski. Out." Accessed August 6, 2012. Two months later, Minaj announced that Roman was her "twin sister."Twitter: Yes Roman and I are twin sisters. "All I do is win rmx" is Me...Nicki. "Bottoms Up" is Roman. Sometimes we rap together :) Retrieved August 5, 2012. Minaj gave little information on Zolanski outright, but Zolanski was described as crazy and was conspicuously female."Nicki Minaj Promises Debut Album This Year." Retrieved August 6, 2012. Roman Zolanski was not so much a character at the time as he was a dark personality and force of will, a particularly one-dimensional ego who was "crazy" and nothing else. In his first two musical appearances, "Bottoms Up" and "Monster," Zolanski was certainly explicit and uninhibited, but little more was known of the character. Months later in the documentary My Time Now, Minaj elaborated that Roman is a crazy boy who lives inside her, who says the things that she doesn't want to say. He threatens to beat people and he's violent.Nicki Minaj 8 Quotables From Nicki’s ‘My Time Now’ Documentary Retrieved August 5, 2012. Nicki also said in the documentary that she "asks him to leave, but he can't. He's here for a reason. People have brought him out. People have conjured him up now he won't leave." His personality is also very arrogant''Twitter:'' He got a penile enlargement. So he's very cocky > RT @LETTERSTODREAM: @NICKIMINAJ what can we expect in your new album?! How is Roman?! Retrieved August 5, 2012. and insensitive to others.Twitter: I don't give 2 shits and a sack on the side... Sack of nuts that is... Belee dat. -Roman Retrieved August 5, 2012. Zolanski's switch from female to male appears to purely be a retcon—that is, Roman is now considered to have always been male, even though in his early stages he was called female. The character Martha Zolanski, Roman's mother, was created as a type of foil for Roman, first appearing in "Roman's Revenge." Martha, an older woman with a great respect for tradition, manners, and "the rules" further highlights the outlandish and audacious behavior of Roman. The relationship between the two is clearly strained—Martha treats Roman as a child in "Roman's Revenge" and believes he needs to be exorcised of demons in "Roman Holiday," based solely on the fact that he does not look or act like an average person—his unruly behavior and homosexuality are in direct conflict with Martha's beliefs. Martha also forces him to take his medicine to "wind down."Twitter: [https://twitter.com/nickiminaj/status/190980946332352512 He's winding down... A very soothing, peaceful vibe. He's taken his meds ---> RT @pikingler: @NICKIMINAJ how is roman 2nite?] Retrieved August 5, 2012. Roman disagrees with his mother's strict adherence to societal norms and Minaj has since made clear that, despite his mother's desire force him into conformity, "he’s never gonna change, he’s never gonna be exorcised. Even when they throw the holy water on him, he still rises above.""Nicki Minaj Talks Grammy Performance W/ Ryan Seacrest, Tweets Response To Critics." Accessed August 6, 2012. Though he and his mother constantly fight, Minaj has made clear that Roman will always love his mother.Twitter: He will always love his mother > RT @LveYuNickiMinaj: @NICKIMINAJ Will roman and martha become friends again??? X Retrieved August 5, 2012. The conflicting nature of the two egos has developed Roman as Minaj's most complex alter ego, having a much more detailed backstory than any other. With the very ambivalent relationship between the two, it is unclear to what degree Roman is actually evil and to what degree he is simply misunderstood. Unlike in his first appearances, Roman's personality on later tracks such as "Where Them Girls At,""Nicki Minaj Debuts Hybrid Character on 'Where Them Girls At'." Accessed August 6, 2012. "Dance (A$$) (Remix),""Nicki Minaj to Unleash New Music from Alter Ego Roman." Accessed May 13, 2012. "Stupid Hoe," and "Give Me All Your Luvin'" were significantly less violent and more carefree and fun-loving. This has given an overall view of Roman as a rebellious and comical character that is not necessarily maleficent. These songs show the happier side of Roman and that he is not always as violent and angry as he was earlier portrayed. Roman is typically portrayed as blond and wears mostly dark clothing. An exception to this was in "Monster" when he had black hair, although Minaj said that he is likes to experiment with pink and green wigs and wear lipstick. Roman has been compared to Eminem's alter ego, Slim Shady. Roman is also back in the nuthouse with Martha until further notice according to Nicki. Appearances Roman appears mostly on songs where at least an adequate amount of anger is displayed, or where heavy lyrics are used. He is famously known for his appearance on "Roman's Revenge", introducing himself to Minaj's fans. *"All I Do Is Win (Remix)" (As told by Nicki, along with Female Weezy.) *"Beez in the Trap"YouTube Nicki Minaj talks about alter egos performs I am your leader and Beez in the Trap on the Today Show Retrieved October 28, 2012 (verses only) *"Born To Be Wild" (along with his mother, Martha) *"Bottoms Up " (switches with The Harajuku Barbie) *"Check It Out" (third verse; 'the dun-dun...'; sung with Barbie) *"Come on a Cone" *"Dance (A$$) (Remix)" *"Give Me All Your Luvin'" *"HOV Lane" *"I Am Your Leader" *"Masquerade" (The bridge only) *"Monster"Maraj, Onika. (@NICKIMINAJ). "yes, that is roman on monsta. mixed with barbie, & nicki. can u tell who's who?" Oct. 18, 2010, 3:45 PM. Tweet. (Roman and the Harajuku Barbie switch off throughout the song.) *"Out of My Mind" *"Pound the Alarm" (first verse) *"Roman Holiday" *"Roman in Moscow" *"Roman Reloaded" *"Roman's Revenge" *"Stupid Hoe" *"Wave Ya Hand"Roman Zolanski Raps Wave Ya Hand - YouTube (first verse) *"Where Them Girls At" *"Whip It" (second verse) Pictures of Roman Roman Bottoms Up1.jpg|The first apperance of Roman. ROMAN.PNG|Roman at the beginning of his verse in Monster Nicki,_Roman,_and_Barbie.jpg|Roman with Barbie IMG_7150.jpg|The early stages of ROMAN in Femme Fatale Tour Roman_On_Tour.jpg|Roman in Nicki's Pink Friday Tour Stupidstupid01.jpg|Roman as he appears in Stupid Hoe Roman.jpg|Roman's performance at Grammy 2012 Roman grammy.jpg|Roman starts losing his mind. ROMAN.jpg|Roman at the Grammy's 2012 Awards. Roman Chelsea Lately.jpg|Roman was unleashed at an interview in Chelsea Lately. Roman Give Me All Your Luvin'.jpg|Roman show his love for Marilyn Monroe at the vidoe of Give Me All Your Luvin' Press1.jpg|Roman and his attitude in I Am Your Leader. aa.jpg|Roman in Stupid Hoe References }} Category:Alter egos Category:Zolanski Family